titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The 'Titan Legends' world can hardly be called a clear one at times ever. To write stories, I have taken information from no less than four different sources. 1) The original Cartoon Network show, Teen Titans. 2) The Animated DC Universe, consisting of shows like Batman: The Animated Series and Justice League. 3) The DC Comics universe in and of itself. 4) My own ideas, thoughts, and medications. (I mean meditations! Damn it Verdandi, I told you to fix this typo!) As a result, what you may think you know, or have seen, may have been changed, modified, or discarded completely for something new. I attempt to follow as smooth a timeline as possible, but inevitably there are going to be snags and cockups, despite my best efforts. So remember, when you read an origin story, it might be exactly as you remember it...or not. Places may be in different locations, the people behind the masks may be different, their powers and their origins may be different, and so on. So remember, this is a world I build with the building blocks of other worlds, and you don't always have to build the picture on the box. And that you don't always end up with something brilliant. -Legend Maker And now that THAT's over... To avoid confusing some people, there is a menu to the left bottom to split up the characters. Now, if you aren't SURE about where they are, or have doubts, ALL OC's are listed in both the OC section and the heroes/villains section, depending on which they belong in. For example: Robin is in the heroes section only. Savior is in the Heroes AND OC's sections. Mk? Heroes Villains Original Characters And if that's still too much, well, here's EVERYONE: A Aberration Abrasion Adonis Al the Pizza Guy Alexander Alexander Luthor Anarky Andrew Benjamin Angel Anglo Saxon Patrol (A.S.P.) Aqualad Argent Arrowette Asphyxiation Atlas B Batgirl Batman Beaker Beast Boy Billy Numerous Bish Blackfire Blue Beetle Breathtaker Brick (villain) Brick Wall (future hero) Brother Blood Bumble Bee Buzz Bomb C Captain Cold Cataract Cauterize Cestus Charm Christmas Cinderblock Control Freak Cronos Crystal Cyberion Cyborg D Danny Phantom Dante Delirium Donar Dr. Light Dr. Nickleson Dr. Peregrine Dr. Weltall Duchess E Elementals Empress Empyrean Evil John Eyesore F Flash Flay Flense Floral G Gauntlet Gizmo Godsend Grand Dragon Dunagan Grave Green Arrow Green Lantern H H.A.E.Y.P. (AKA The Hive) Handyman Hangmen Harm Headmistress Hermes I Id's ImagiKnight J Jackal Jinx Johnny Rancid Joker Juryrig K Kardiak Kid Flash (AKA Impulse) Killer Moth Killjoy Killshot KITT Kitten Kurai Kyd Wykkyd L Lady Vic Larry the Titan Lex Luthor Lightning Longuis Looker Lucinda Dafoe M Mad Mod Mas Y Menos Mammoth Martian Manhunter Masterpiece Maxwell Collins Metatron Morgue Mortimer Mother Mae-Eye Mumbo Murdercrow Myth (Joe) Myth (Kyra) N Nester Wheames Nightmare Nightwalker Nightwing Nova O Oblivion Omnipotent (AKA Potent) Onomatopoeia Oracle Overload P Paragon Peek-A-Boo Penguin Plasmus Platinum Blonde Pride Private Hive Progeny Provoke Puppet King R Ragged Ragnarok Raven Raw Rhinoceros Beetle Robin Rocko S Sabotage Santaberg Savior Scalpel Scarecrow Scorched Earth Scorcher Scrapheap See-more Serpentine Shadowmaster Shimmer Shock Trauma Sizzle (AKA Flammadea) Slade (AKA Deathstroke) Sorceress Speedy (Mia Dearden) Speedy (Nathaniel Parsons) Spoiler Standstill Starfire Stranglehold Superboy Superboy-Prime Superman Sweet T Tally Man Teen Titans Terra Testrax The Lord of the Night The Original H.I.V.E. Five The Ravager (Grant Wilson) The Ravager (Rose Wilson) The Troika The Very Black Cat The Welder Thunder Timmy Turner Titans East Torque Trident Trigon Troy Two-Face U UPYOURS V Vanity Vengeance W Warp Weather Wizard Whim White Hole Wintergreen Woe Wonder Girl Wonder Woman Y Yin Young Justice Z Zap Pack Zippy